wolfblood :Right after series 2
by deannasanche15
Summary: Maddy smith had just left half of her pack behind what new adventures will she face ? New characters included. Rated T for teens
1. Chapter 1

_right afrter series 2_

_Maddy and her parents had just came in Jana's_

**_Jana's__ P.O.V_ **

I cant belive their here so close to my new pack that i'm leading , I like the sound of that being leader and all , but I have to be very serious and all ( uuugh ) thank god I have Ceri to teach me , she's very nice if you get to meet her and very great at helping me lead the pack. Anyways , as I smell Maddy and her parents scents I can not help my self to jump on top of her, I got very excited to finally see her since I left .

Me-'' Hi Mads , how you've been , why are you crying ? ''

_**Maddy** **P.O.V**_

this is so hard leaving half of my pack . My best friends and my boyfriend , but I can still remember those words he said to me _'one day when i'm older , and nobody cares about me . i'm gonna find you mads '. _Well while I was day dreaming I felt like I was tackled to the ground by something. When I looked up I noticed that it wasn't _something_ it was someone . Jana . I was happy to see her but their was more sadness than happiness (did she now she's not exactly light to be on me, uughh .HELP ) .

Jana-'' hi mads , how you've been , why you crying ? '' she asked

Dad-'' hello Jana nice to see you again , I hope this isn't to much trouble but if you don't mind us staying here for a while until things clears up in stoneybridge ''

Jana-'' of course you guys can stay here it wont be a problem ''

Me-'' umm , I think their already is a problem , you're squishing my bones '' I said in the sweetest voice I could make

Jana-'' opps sorry I just got so exited that you guys came'' she said while getting off me ( how much does she weigh ?)

Jana- '' alright , i'll show you guys to your den , okay'' she said In the biggest smile ( wow is she really that exited)

When she showed us to our camping place , it was in the middle of hers and Ceri's den , who knows what could happen now

Jana-'' okay umm, yeah umm 20 minutes should be enough to make your selfs comfortable , i''l be back by then , and I will present you guys to the whole pack ,for then you can get to know them well, 'till then'' she the walked of to her den . Then me and me parents got confortable In the den .

**please Leave your comments **


	2. Chapter 2

**P.O.V**

Well I so hope so that they greet then like I do , okay umm 1 more minute left , got my speech ready and everything okay time to tell them to come out

Me-''Knock knock , hey you guys ready ''

maddy and her parents at once said-'' yes we are '' we all giggled at that , good for me trying to make them feel welcome I feel proud already

once I told them and the pack to follow to the center of the pack territory they all sat down on logs or on the floor

Me-'' i here come to gather you all to welcome Maddy smith , Daniel smith , and Emma smith to my pack '' the 3 of them stood up when i pointed at them

'' okay if i hear a complain their will be punished , they are very nice people and I suggest for you all to welcome them with open arms into the pack oh and one last thing BE NICE OR ELSE , tomorrow in the morning we will meet again and discuss , that's all'' I said while flashing my yellow eyes at them just warn them

_**MADDY P.O.V**_

WOW Jana really got the hang of things being Alpha and all

when every one greeted us Ceri and Bryn were the last one to greet me but something got my attention they were actually nice to me

Ceri-'' i hope you'll feel welcome to the pack meanwhile you're here ''

Me-'' thank you '' she then left

Bryn-'' hi maddy nice to see you again , how's my brother?'' he asked in a curious tone

well i could lie to him it would be wrong i guess

Me-'' well hes not doing so well since i left , i saw hes face and he was sad '' i said while looking at the ground feeling a tear crawl down my face , he then wiped away my tear and said '' don't worry everything will be fine '' he said with a small smile playing on he's lips , i then hugged him , he then said '' hey maddy do you want share the room with me it big enough for the both of us, as long you keep your girll stuff away from mine '' i was surprised but i said yes any way and me mum and dad gave me permission so it was okay

**What will happen next ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_RHYDIAN_ P.O.V**

Well isn't it great , I finally asked out the girl I love and now i'm here with Tom and Shannon sobbing cause Mads had just left

I can still feel her lips on mine , those words that I said to her earlier were the truth I will one day find her , will find each other. Oh no here comes more tears GREAT .

**_TOM P.O.V_**

These day can not get any worse . My best friend leaving for the wild and who knows next can happen . Man Rhydian must below feeling down ( if you know what I mean ) , he's a sobbing mess , maybe my so-called love for maddy was just rubbish because seeing Rhydian like this really make me feel bad about how I treated him about my rubbish jealousy.

**_Shannon P.O.V _**

I can't belive that these day had come , my best female friend leaving for the wild I will always remember her , since that day in pre-k when I was all alone in the playground during recess nobody liked me

_FLASHBACK_

mads-'' Hi my name is madeline but everyone calls me maddy or mads, what's your name? '' she asked curiously like always

Me-'' my name is Shannon but if you want to you can call me shan '' I said shyly

mads-'' don't be shy I don't bite want to be friends?'' I laughed at this

Me-'' hehehe yeah sure''

_END OF FASHBACK _

She was the only one who understood me nut one of these days she will come back and every thing will be back to normal ( I hope ).

Me-'' Umm hey boyz how about we all stay at my place and shake some weight of us , what ya think ''

Tom and Rhydian-'' yeah sure '' in a boring and sad tone and then we all walked to my place very slowly in silence from the moors

**please comment/review **

**oh and so sorry I am not good at spelling and im still getting used to this :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_NOBODY'S_ P.O.V**

_Meanwhile _

Bryn was showing Maddy around he's room. In he's room he had a few pictures that Rhydian must have drawn for him , how nice was Rhydian doing that for hes own brother , Bryn wanted to know how Rhydian was doing but he didn't ask hearing Maddy silently cry behind him , so he didn't bother but to present her to her bed that just across from him , ( which was where Rhydian slept ) . later Jana announced that the pack should take some rest for tomorrow morning.

_In the Morning _

_**JANA'S P.O.V **_

When everyone had awoken , Ceri had gathered the pack to the center

Ceri-''everyone settle down and let the alpha speak '' she said in a warning tone , while I saw the smiths sitting on a log a waiting for me to speak

Me-'' Yes thank you Ceri , well first of all good morning every one '' the I heard a mixture of hi's and morning's '' secondly half of the pack will go hunting for some food to eat today , I will need our usually hunters on my left side , you guys will go hunting while the rest get ready to cook and I will be their in a second ''

'' Maddy, Bryn ,Dan will be with me to go hunting and Emma will be preparing for cooking , oh and Ceri will be watching the rest of the pack '' they all nodded in agreement

**_BRYN P.O.V_**

I wish that my brother would have came with the smith's family. Well meanwhile they stay here I rather be kind I owe them from last time

**_JANA_ P.O.V**

Me-'' hey mads'' I said while walking to our usual hunting place to get more chance of getting food than anywhere else

Mads-'' hey ' she said sadly

Me-'' so why did you leave stoneybridge ?'' I asked with coriousity

Mads-'' well do you remember that school camping trip where you found my greats uncle bones ? and do you remember Liam and Dr. Whitewood?''

Me-'' yeah why what happened tell me please''

Mads-'' well liam had sneaked into the family den and stoled dads DNA''

I was so shocked that my body was covered with my black inked veins , in a minute I relaxed and told maddy that everything was going to be fine ,that i'm here for you ok

_**MADDY P.O.V**_

It was _interesting_ hunting today because I caught a deer , not alone of course a little help by Jana and Bryn . Now the pack has enough food for 2 days because in total we all caught 3 deers and 2 rabbits

last night when Bryn slept I stayed awake remembering that a had carried a book in jacket with me a wierd looking book that only glows when I touch it and the tittle said _'Brenhinol Smith Teulu'_

**Next chapter i'm going to write about tom, Shannon, and Rhydian .And on chapter 6 will be a surprise (hehehehe :) 3 )**


	5. Chapter 5

_This was right after Tom , Rhydian and Shannon got to Shannon's house_

**_SHANNON P.O.V_**

I just hope that after this night we can all be at least a little happier , well at least a bit I know that it be very hard especially for well to be honest all of us

We had walked from the moors to my house in a creepy sobbing silence from the 3 of us , it was a bit creepy but what would we talk about? nothing .

When I we got to my place I was looking for my keys

Me-'' where are my keys ?'' I whined

Rhydian-'' check your pockets ''

Me-'' not their ''

Tom-'' how about your sweater '' he asked

Me-'' I'm stupid , I forgot that I always keep a copy under the floor mat '' I said while picking up the key from under the floor mat and opening the door

When we entered , we hanged our coats on the hook

Me-'' which movie shall we watch?'' I asked in a warm smile

Rhydian stood up and said '' why?''

Me-'' well I just wondered which movie do you guys want to see , that all ''

Tom-'' I think what he means is _why_ , _why_ are you acting like nothing has happened _, why _do have a smile on your face like everything is fine? ''

Me-'' maybe because I thought that maybe just maybe be I could help you guys shake some sadness , weight off ya shoulders'' I then fell on my knees and started crying

Tom and Rhydian came to pick me up but I pushed them off , and stood up an said '' how do you two think this made me feel , huh , losing my only female best friend the only one who understood me since in pre-k , she was my very first friend , the only one who at least didn't think that I was a crazy kid who needed therapy , but you guys still ask that stupid question , _why_ '' then I was about to punched them both but Rhydian carried me to the couch and told me to relax . So I did while Tom grabbed us some drinks. But instead of watching a movie we just slept , I was on the long couch , Tom on the chair and Rhydian on the other one.

_**NOBODY'S P.O.V**_

_Time had passed by very fast . It has only been a month now and everything was the same for Shannon, tom , and Rhydian , a grey cloudy day just waiting to see their best friend Maddy again. Rhydian being bothered by the 3k's and Jimi like always saying that Maddy was so embarrassed of him asking her out and that's why she had run away , and Shannon and Tom trying their best to help him not to 'wolf out'_. _and so that was how everything went... without Maddy their wasn't that , spark as friends between them three . While Maddy was trying to adjust being into to wild pack she had found something interesting ._

**_Next chapter will be a surprise hehehe _**

**_P.S_**

**_ love you all 3 :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

THIS_ IS WHERE THIS STORY TAKES A TWIST_

Lets go back to where Maddy is wondering what the tittle of the book means

_**MADDY P.O.V**_

While I was scanning the book I saw a picture of me but in the caption it said_ ' Queen of Wolfblood and Vampires '_ and her name was ' _Annabelle Royal Smith Mother of_ _Emma Smith '_ by this part I was about to faint , but when I wanted to read more the rest was in Welsh ( why Welsh ) I thought to myself . Later when I close the book , I stared at this tittle and realized that it was in Welsh , TOO , ( this is going to be interesting ) I thought sarcastically.

why does my parents have a book in Welsh I never in my life heard them speak in Welsh or more importantly why didn't mum told me that gran was the Queen of all wolfblood and vampires ( great , this is just another mystery in my life that _I_ have to solve ) .

I was thinking of asking Ceri but I'm not sure if I should trust her , yet anyways

Umm Jana too busy with her Alpha duties

Ohh Bryn he must know Welsh since he's mum does , yeah I'll go ask him now he's not doing but just sitting around and doing nothing

Me-'' Umm hi Bryn how's your day?'' I asked nicely trying to get him to talk

Bryn-'' boring like usual '' he said in a bored

Me-'' Hey by any chance do you speak Welsh ?''

Bryn-'' yes , why you ask '' now asked curiously

Me-'' come let's go into your I mean our room , for no one can hear us , okay?''

Bryn-'' why?''

Me-'' just follow me''

we then walked into _our_ den in silence , when I had made sure no one was looking I said

Me-'' okay Bryn do you promise not to tell no one ?'' I asked

Bryn-'' okay whatever that is '' he answered a bit confused about what was going on

Me-'' It means whatever happens or says stays between only me and you okay?"

Bryn-'' sure what is it then?"

Me-''can you read me this book?''

Bryn-'' what , isn't supposed to be the other way around " he said a bit surprised

Me-'' I know , I know how it sounds like but this isn't just any book , it glows when I touch and I need you to explain what does it say because it in Welsh , please ?''

Bryn-'' okay okay let me see " yes I thought in my head

Me-'' here you go , its huge "

Bryn-'' umm , okay the tittle of this book says '_royal smith family'_ hmm interesting , who book is this?"

Me-'' well it's mine actually" , ''Umm Bryn can you read this page and tell what it says please?'' I said while I showed him the page where I saw me gran/me picture

Bryn-'' wow this is you right?''

Me-'' no that's my grand mum"

Bryn-'' on the bottom says that 'when you turn sixteen , your gran will come and present you to a guardian in which will protect you in every step of the way , until your ready and had learned your spells ' , wow okay this just turned my boring day into an interesting day hehe , okay so when do you turn sixteen ?'' he said

Me-'' next 2 weeks'' I said nervously thinking about what the heck is going to happen to '' I just can't belive me own mum didn't tell me

Bryn-'' did your mum even tell you about this'' I just gave him a worried look and he gave me hug

Me-'' thanks for translating , right now I'm going to find me mum to talk about this , thank you Bryn'' I said in a sweet voice , I guess that wild or tame we all still had a warm heart that we don't have much differences between us .Meanwhile I was walking to me mum , getting angrier every step I took towards her. When I got their I knocked on the door . " mum , I know you're in their I can smell you , open the door now 'till I break it''

Mum-'' okay big wolf it does mean that you should get mad''

Me" MAD you don't know have of it'' my dad just came back from making a bed for a little kid in the pack

Dad-'' Madeline don't talk to your mother like that , ever''

Me-'' like what dad , that me own mum didn't tell me that gran is the queen of all wolfblood and vampires '' ( why vampires ) I asked myself after I said it to make sure I don't over board

Mum-'' cub the only reason I didn't tell is because , well 1) I wasn't sure if it was true and 2) is because I don't know Welsh , no one taught me how to speak it, sorry cub if we got you mad''

Me-'' it's okay , know that I understand some of it , why does it say that on my sixteen birthday that gran will come and present me to my guardian who will teach me spells?

Mum-''okay... here's the deal you not just a wolfblood you are a vampire as well , and vampires has this ability to cast spells as well , and so when you turn sixteen you won't be afraid of fire and you will have more control of your wolf side '' she said in a calming voice so I don't wolf out

Me-'' what do you know it's getting late and i'm tiered , bye mum , love you mum'' which was basically true when I got back into my room I saw Bryn snoring like if he hadn't slept in a long time . When I went to bed I was thinking of how's rhydian , tom , and Shannon day was going , I just hope it wasn't like mine . later I was awoken bye something vibrating in my pocket , it was my phone I just remembered I had charged it before I came I was lucking that's it still full of charger. When I looked at it clearly I saw that it said Shannon , when I answered it Shan said ''thank god you answered , you believe what just happened , Dr. Whitewood just bailed into Rhydian's house accusing him that he's a warewolf while he's foster parents saw everything , oh my god mads do you know what this means , you can come back come here in tomorrow please I just cant wait ''

Me-'' oh my gosh yeah I'm coming tommorw '' I said whispering to her

Shan- " why are you whispering"

Me-" because bryn is here and he's sleeping , shan look i'll call you tommorw when i'm near the moors don't tell Tom or Rhydian , I want to be a surprise , okay?''

Shan-'' okay i'll just tell them that I saw something and I want them to come and check with me , cant wait to see you ,bye and don't be coming at night''

Me-'' Thank-you , bye''

okay so my plan is:

- in the morning I will right away tell mum and dad that we could go back home

I like the the sound of that home with Rhydian , tom , and Shannon with no problem at all .

_**NOBODY'S P.O.V**_

When Maddy didn't was know is that Bryn was hearing everything he was saying he only wishing that if he too could see hes's girlfriend .

Ever since that day when he's mum banished her from being to close to was about to tear tear up when he told himself _'stay strong BRyn for her , you will see her one day and then you'll never be separated from her '. _And with that the whole pack slept peacefully well excepted for two_._ Maddy_ and Bryn _

**I hoped you guys liked it , more coming soon with , thanks for commenting and reviewing (wolf200) see you guys then **

**:) 3 love you all**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Date :January 6th**_

_**SHANNON P.O.V**_

I'm so glad that Maddy is coming today ( I hope ). But I have to keep calm before Rhydian and Tom suspect something , I just can't wait, oh here they come , (calm down) putting a sad face.

Me-'' Hey guys" I said in a sad tone

Tom/Rhydian-'' hey shan '' they both said in the same sad tone , this was day is going to be as the other days long ,boring and dull

When we went into the classroom , Mr. Jeffries then came in and read the attendance

Mr. Jefferies-'' Shannon do you know where miss smith is?''

Me-'' oh , yes her mum told me to personally tell you that Maddy won't be coming for a few days , because they went to a their grans house because she's very, very ill ''( I hope he buys it)

-'' okay that's understandable , but remember nothing gets passed me in this school '' at this the class at once rolled our eyes , as he walked away from me to write on the chalk board I turned around facing Tom and Rhydian

Me-'' hey boys , I was thinking if you guys want to come to the moors with me, I saw something strange yesterday and if I'm going I thought that I could some moral support and some muscles , please just this one favor, please?''

Tom/Rhydian-''okay if we have to'' they said in a calm, steady voice

Me-'' thank you , how about we meet around 5 , because my parents won't be at home by that time, sounds good " they both nodded their heads in agreement( at 6 maddy should be their at the moors , it should give her enough time.

**_MADDY P.O.V_**

Ah good start for a good start can't wait to tell mum about last night. As I finished cleaning my self-up, I ran to my parents who were still snoring , oh well

Me-''mum , dad we can go back home, shan called me said that whitewood got arrested and something happened to Liam so he can't remember nothing , we have to go back today coming please please?'' Wow I just sounded like some little child

Mum/dad-''What'' they both said in a sleeping tone

Me'' you both heard me , shan called me last night with the phone and we all should trust enough knowing that she won't lie to us anymore nor tom considering they kept our secret, so can we go home?'' I said in a calmer tone

Mum-'' yes we can, we just have to tell Jana and then we leave, at what time should we leave?''

Me-'' how about at 5" my parents nodded and said to get ready for later.

( I_n a long moment when Maddy and her parents had done their pack duties , Dan and Emma went to tell Jana about going back home while Maddy went to her den to pack her stuff. (it was around 4:30-ish)_

When I got to my room I packed some food for the way back home.

Bryn-'' hey why are you packing your bag?''

Me-'' because I'm going back home and don't worry I'll take care of Rhydian''

Bryn-'' so when are you leaving?''

Me-'' in a few more minutes '' In less than a minute Jana entered through the door

Jana-'' I'm going to miss you Maddy when you go '' she said between sobs '' but don't worry you can come here when you want to , yeah?''

Me-'' Thank you Jana for excepting us into her pack and worry I will come by and visit you once in a while"

Mum/Dad-'' Ready cub we have to leave before it gets darker outside, thank you Jana for everything and take care Bryn , take care pets bye"

Me-'' Bye guys , and thank you or everything , ill be around soon "I said as I walked out

When we were closer to the moors ( the very place when I left ) I checked my phone and it read 5:50 pm

_**SHANNON P.O.V**_

I was with Tom and Rhydian , we were walking from my house to the spot where will be seeing Maddy, we just brought food for incase if any one hungry especially Maddy and her parents.I took out my phone a texted to Maddy

( _**On M**__**addy and Shannon phone texting **_)

Me-'' hey are you almost here ?''

Mads-"I'll be their in like 5 min tops"

Me-'' cant wait 'till then ?''

Mads-'' 'till then XO Maddy''

We walked in silence , then when we had arrived in the moors and I saw Maddy and her parents in like 1/4 mile away , I turned around facing the boys .

Me-'' umm guys you can put the stuff over their '' I said pointing to a tree , far away from where I was standing

Tom/Rhydian-'' that's to much work , why didn't you tell us when we were over their ?'' (lazy bums) I thought

Me-''just go'' I gave them an evil eye and then they left . I turned back around to see Maddy running towards me and her parents right behind her

Mads-'' oh my gosh shan , I so happy to see you again , where are Tom and Rhydian?''

Me-'' over their come stand here'' I said while pulling her next to me . When Rhydian and Tom turned around they both ran to Maddy and practically tackled her to the floor , me and mads parents were laughing at this.

Rhydian/Tom-'' was everything fine how did you now everything was safe to come ?''

Mads-'' shan called me and told me that whitewood got arrested and that something weird happened to Liam" they all looked at me as if I was crazy

Me-'' what I wanted my best friend back ''

we all then walked to the smiths house .

**_MADDY P.O.V_**

I'm so happy to be back home with my whole pack. When we stopped hugging we all walked to my house and decided to have a movie night just like old times .

Mum-'' maddy do you want to start school tomorrow , its will be Tuesday?"

Me-'' yeah "

Mum-'' how about we all sleep for tomorrow " she announced

Me-'' okay girls my room and boys in the spare room" we all went upstairs and slept

And I think that this night we all at least had sweet dreams , and we all said our goodnight's to one another.

**Next chapter will be the day before and on her birthday .**

**What do you think will happen next? **

**What did you think of this chapeter ?**


	8. Chapter 8

Just_ to make it clear Maddy left on Friday 3rd , came back on Monday 6th and her birthday is on Sunday 19th_

**_Date : January 18, Saturday_**

_**MADDY P.O.V**_

I'm so glad that I'm back with my pack and my boyfriend and my birthday is tomorrow . I just wanted to scream in excitement because everything was just perfect , Oh And the full moon is today .

_**RHYDIAN P.O.V**_

Once again our pack is back as one and once more happy. I 'm so glad that Shannon called Maddy that day.

I then got interrupted by a knocking on the front door. I stood up from the couch where I was with the smith's family

Me-'' hey Shan and Tom welcome to the sleepover '' I said welcoming them in to the smith's humble home

Shan-'' hey we are finally here "

Tom-'' you do know that a sleeping includes more than two people '' We all laughed at this

Emma-'' come on pets , in the den '' she said while going downstairs

Me-'' so you know the drill '' they both nodded in agreement and dragged in a bag

Mads-'' hurry up rhydian , or you going to be late'' she then gave me a quick kiss ( man how I love her kisses she just turned me on , if it only lasted longer ) we all grabed hands and transformed at once and since we were all tiered we toke our places a slept me hugging Maddy and Dan hugging Emma , it was a bit occurred having two female alpha's and two male alpha's , but I was fine as long I was with MY alpha . Later on I woke up and saw the clock which read 11:59pm, I then shaked Maddy to wake her up

Mads-'' huh , what's wrong what happened rhydian?''

Me'' nothing''

Mads-''Then why did you wake me up'' she said while sitting up from the floor

Me-''because its your birthday and I wanted to be the first one to give you your present , now close your eyes''

Me-'' open your eyes '' she then looked at me like if she was going to tear up

Mads-'' ahh a neckles you did now you didn't have to ''

Me-'' umm I'm pretty sure that I did since it's your birthday and I'm your boyfriend who do anything for his alpha even if it means to give up my life for you , Maddy smith I love you for eternity... Happy birthday Maddy'' I then put the neckles around her neck and she kissed me and said thanks... then we both slept peacefully.

**Date: January 19th, Sunday**

_**MADDY P.O.V**_

I had the best night , I love rhydian so much he's so wonderful giving me this neckles . I then noticed that it says my name and in the back it says '_ for my love -R' _Rhydianis amazing . When I got up I saw that I was with Rhydian still sleeping , I then woke him up

Me-'' hey sleepy head wake up already it's 10:50 '' he smiled at me ( gosh I love him )

Rhydian-'' happy birthday love ''

Me-'' thank you , for everything'' we both kissed , we then broke up when mum called our names

Mum-'' Maddy, Rhydian go change Tom and Shannon are coming back soon any minute now''

Me-'' okay mum'' '' come on Rhydian let's go '' he just nodded. Later when we both had changed , I was wearing a red lose shirt with my best jean pants ,my jean jacket and my brown boots. Rhydian was wearing a white and blue striped shirt , he's light-colored jean pants and his black converses . When I entered the kitchen everyone ( Mum,Tom and Shannon )jumped up from behind the kitchen counter '' HAPPY BIRTHDAY MADDY ''. The kitchen had on of those flags that said my name and the table was covered with a light blue dress.

Me-'' thank you guys ,for everything '' I said while being put in the middle of the group hug .Later my dad came in with a cake and then they all sang the birthday song while rhydian hugged me from behind by the waist and then I made my birthday wish .

Shan-'' so Mads want to go to Bernie's and hang out with Tom and Rhydian ?''

Me-'' yeah i'll tell mum''

Mum-'' You can go mads don't be late'' she said from the kitchen

Me-'' thanks , lets go let me just get my coat''

Rhydian-'' yeah me too i'll be back'' he then followed me , and we both went downstairs after he kissed me . We then went to Bernie's for the rest of the day.

**_EMMA P.O.V_**

I can't believe that my only daughter just turned 16 , next thing you know she will get married but lets not jump to conclusion it will just be har to let my cub go that easily . As maddy and her friends left in like 30 minutes I heard a knock on the door , I smelled two people , one of them smelled familier but the the other person was half-breed. When I opened the door I noticed that it was my mother and some strange girl.

Me-'' hey mum, nice to see you again please come in''

Mum-'' hey sweetie how you've been all this years''

Me-'' iv'e been fine , and may I ask who is this ?'' I said while looking at the girl

Mum-'' you may call her Diamond , Diamond love , she is Maddy's guardian from now on, we already had planned everything for her to start the school''

Me-'' okay it's a pleasure to meet you then''

Diamond-'' no, It's all _my_ pleasure'' Dan then came in and he welcomed them both and then I said that I'll explain later about what was going on , he then went into the kitchen and we followed

Me-'' well okay how about I show you to your room '' she then followed me up to the spare room . Then I saw that she used magic to fix the room how the way she wanted it was filled with red, blue, purple, black colors and a beautiful guitar showed up

Me-'' that's your's?'' I asked nicely

Diamond-'' yes that's mine do you want to hear me sing and play it?''

Me-'' yes , do you want to do it now in the kitchen, if you like'' she just nodded and grabbed her guitar and we both went downstairs together

Me-'' hey you two, Diamond right will play so silence please for her '' them both stayed quit

Diamond-'' umm okay this is a song that I wrote , hope ya like it

**DIAMOND SINGING **(song by Bruno mars- talking moon)

_I know you're somewhere out there. somewhere far away. I want you back. I want you back. my neighbors think i'm crazy. but they don't understand. you'll all I have . you'll all I have. At night when the stars light up my room. I sit by myself. talking to the to get to you . in hopes , you're on the other side talking to me too. or am I a fool, who sits alone , talking to the moon. ohhhhh . i'm feeling like i'm famous . the talk of the town . they say I've gone mad. yeah I've gone mad. but they don't know what I know .'cause when the sun goes down , someone's talking back. yeah , they're talking back. ohhh. At night, when the stars light up my , I sit by myself . talking to the moon. trying to get to you. in hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too. or am I a foll , who sits alone, talking to the moon. ahh...ahh...ahh... do you ever hear me calling? ahh...o, ...o,o,oh. ahh...'cuase every night I'm talking to the moon . still trying to get to you . in hopes , you're on the other side, talking to me am I a fool, who sits alone , talking to the moon. ohh... I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away._

By the time she had finished her song Maddy and her friends came through the door with an confused expression wondering what was happening

_**MADDY P.O.V**_

I just had a great start for my birthday , hanging out with my friends just like old times .We then decided to spend the rest of the day at my house .

When I entered the house I smelled two more people in the house but I didn't realized who it was.

Tom-'' hey ya hear that?'' I then followed the music that lead to the kitchen , when we entered I saw my gran and some other girl was a bit shorter than me, she was wearing high heels a leather skirt with leggings and a red shirt with a black leather jacket on.

Me-'' Hi gran, how you've been?''

Gran-'' I'm fine , great actually , here yours present'' I opened it and it was a beautiful blue bracelet that matches Rydian's eyes , I then turned around to see tom to druling while looking at the girl

Gran-'' oh yes I forgot to say that this is your guardian , her name is Magda Carmilla Elizabetta Bathoria Westernra but call her Diamond Love , she is from the U.S.A ,New York. Her father is a wolfblood from Dominican Republic and her mother is a vampire from Transylvania and she will be attending your school your class taking care of you and be showing all of the spells after school starting tomorrow. Shannon and Tom you'll soon undertsand when Diamond explains soon okay ?''

Me-''yes gran, umm will you stay ?''

Gran-''sorry sweetie I can't ,I go to many duties to do back in the kingdom and I have to return right now , sorry sweetie but I'll be around to make sure everything is fine and tell Diamond to translate the book ... Bye emma , dan , Tom , Shannon , rhydian , Maddy and Diamond _**(1)**_ quedamila porfavor''

Diamond-'' **(2) **no te preocupes todo va a estar bien, este paquete sera sano y salvo de todo malo se ensena el bien ahora vete ellos te estan esperndo su precencia, abuela perdon digo mi reina''

Gran-''** (3) **me puedes llamarme todo lo que quieres porque tu eres mi nieta tambien , bye guys take care please and try not to get into to much trouble , usted tambien por favor toma el cuidado.'' diamond then used magic to send my gran to her kingdom

Mum-'' okay pets I think that was enough for today tom , shannon , and rhydian I think ya should go heading home ya parents called just a minute ago to send you guys back''

Me-'' se ya tomorrow at school bye '' I said when I closed the door

Mum-'' and maddy of to bed I have to have a talk with Diamond here and no super hearing''

**_EMMA'S P.O.V_**

Once I heard Maddy's room door close and dan went of to sleep, I took Diamond to the kitchen to talk to her.

Me-'' so diamond what exactly did my mum told you to do ?''

Diamond-'' well she told me to take care of the pack especially Maddy from all danger''

Me-'' like kind of danger?''

Diamond-'' well like from vampires and other wolfbloods who are after her ''

Me-'' and who exactly is after her ?''

Diamond-'' don't tell maddy but , it's _jana_''

Me-'' and why is she after my daughter?''

Diamond-'' it's a really stuid reason , it's because jana still has feelings for Rhydian and would anything to get him to like her, which I personally think that she is insane, she is just acting nice 'for now' that is''

Me-'' don't worry we all think that , so how old are ?''

Diamond-'' my age is 14 and gran sorry I mean queen Annabelle says that I should be in the same class as Maddy just for protection. That is why I had thought of an idea , I will give this paper to the principal saying that I had skipped 2 grades because I refused to go to a higher grade school . so in that way I could be in the same form as her and her friends.'' she said with a smile while showing me the document which was well written.

Me-'' wow that is amazing and you thought of it all by yourself. you really like my mum to call her gran right?''

Diamond-'' well yeah because she took me in when I was 6 ,I was abounded by my dad because he didn't know how to take care of me and my mum didn't want to take me in. so when your mum took me in she said that I could call her gran and that she will protect me no matter what happened, so throughout the years she had raised me as her grand daughter, but right now i'm getting the feeling that Maddy isn't really pleased to have me here , is she?''

Me-''sounds like my mum took really good acre of you , and don't worry Maddy could get very stubborn sometimes''

Diamond-''yes your mum did but I don't think Maddy is stubborn she's just afraid that someone else will leave her out of someone would take her place, such as when Jana came Rhydian didn't pay attention to her much but only jana so Maddy then got mad. am I right ?'

Me-'' you are 100 percent right , how do you know this stuff ''

Diamond-'' will queen Annabelle had this crystal ball that would check on everyone . I would be on her side because I was mostly curious and also because queen Annabelle told that it was future to protect her.''

Me-'' well okay , umm you do know you can call my mum gran because you are part of this family and pack now, when you get mad what happens to you , because our eyes turn yellow''

Diamond-''okay thank you ,well as you see my eye color is a light blue , so when I get mad it turns into a red color and I feel this tingling sensation through my body, is that normal to feel that?''

Me-'' yes it is normal , what do you do on full moons as we change into wolfs?''

Diamond-''I too change into a wolf and my eyes turn yellow''

Me-''that's very interesting and may I ask how many spells does my daughter have to master to be in the heir?''

Diamond-'' I'm not really sure but later I check the book that she took to the wild pack because every year more and more spells appear in it, but I think its' more than a thousand but don't worry i'll help her every step of the way and i'll protect this pack.''

Me-'' I know you will , and why did my mum send you to be the guardian and why did she say that your name is diamond love why nbot another, not trying to be mean here to you?''

Diamond-'' well first she send me here to to be the guardian of your daughter because she that I was more to be trusted and my name is diamond love because diamond stands for outstanding and love because I am very caring to anything around me''

Me-'' well you are a very interesting person , but right now it's getting late so here are your school uniform for school tomorrow , now go off to sleep bigday tomorrow .'' I said with a big warm smile she stood up and gave me a big strong hug

Diamond-'' thank you miss smith for being nice to me ''

Me-'' please call me Emma or mum if you like''

Diamond-'' I think I'm going to stick with Emma , I don't think Maddy would let me get that close to you since we just met, well godnight 'till tomorrow'' and with that she left, and headed to my room to explain everything to dan.

_**DAN'S P.O.V**_

She is very interesting and since Emma trust her and her mum I think that I should trust Diamond too , to protect this pack. Even though I do feel a bit silly letting a 14 year old girl to protect the pack and not me the alpha of my pack. wow I think that I should learn from her a bit I guess, and since they send a 14 year old werepire, she is for the best for Maddy and the pack at the moment.

**(1)Take care of her please**

**(2)Don't worry this pack will be safe and sound from all bad and will be taught the good, now go they are waiting for your presence gran I mean my queen**

**(3)you can call me what you want you will always be my granddaughter as well , take care of yourself too**

**SORRY GUYS FOR POSTING A BIT LATE MY BOTHER WAS SICK AND I NEEDED TO TAKE CARE OF HIM . PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OFTHIS CHAPTER . MORE COMING UP.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Date:**_** January 20th , Monday**_

_**DIAMOND'S P.O.V**_

Miss smith I mean Emma is very nice to me even though she did ask a lot of questions to me yesterday, but I bet she was just making sure that I was trust worthy. I just wish I could gain Maddy's and her friends trust. Well today I'm gonna do my best to do so today at school staring with her humans friends then Rhydian and when she see's that I'm very nice to them maybe we could be friends after all. Once I took a shower and brushed my teeth before 7 o'clock I stared at the uniform clothes it's just too plain and sick looking but it's my first time ever going to a school beside Gran Annabelle teaching me everything she know's which was a lot. When I used my signature gesture with my finger I used magic to put my uniform on and my black flat shoes which the heel was an inch tall ,my leather jacket since we vampires fancy leather and instead of the lose big grey pants I put on a skinny much cuter grey pants then I looked in the mirror and I looked great in. I can still look into mirrors and take pictures because my wolf side takes over the vampire gene, I can also use my speed which is 10 times faster than the speed of light , I can use magic and hypnotism people, I have both my vampire teeth and wolf teeth which is so cool andother stuff that I still have to learn in the future. later I'm going to hypnotize Maddy's teacher to let me in her class. when I had finished my thoughts I went downstairs to see Emma still cooking breakfast.

Me-'' good morning Emma ''

Emma-'' good morning diamond ,do you mind waking up Maddy and tell her get up from bed?''

Me-'' not a problem '' I said as I went over to her room. I knocked the door and said '' it's me Diamond your mum says to get up and get ready for school , see you downstairs'' with that I went to my room and shrunked my guitar and put it next to my snickers inside my book-bag that I made, it was black with purple flowers on it , gran Annabelle says that I'm very talented in many things which made me feel proud of myself. I then headed downstairs.

Emma-'' hey diamond , had a good sleep last night ?''

Me-'' yes I did thank you very much'' then I sang _'' last was night was crazy and today it's heading in, did you really mean it and can you say it again oh, oh even if you just say it over the phone''_ we both giggled at this

Emma-'' your welcome sweetie, your a very great singer and you are part of the pack , now it eat up, Maddy's friends are coming over to eat and to go to school''

Me-'' okay then even though I still don't know if they like me''

Emma-'' don't worry they like you they just have to get know you better'' I then sniffed the air because I smelled something

Me-'' they are here'' I said while I walked over to open they door '' good morning guys '' I said with a warm smile

Shannon/Tom/Rhydian-'' good morning diamond'' they all said as they walked in

Me-'' umm Maddy will be down soon and Emma had just cooked breakfast for you guys''the girl with the red-orangeish haired girl answered I think her name is Shannon because the rest are boy names'' thank you'' she said as the boys followed her into the kitchen. Then I went upstairs just to get my magic mirror and then I saw Maddy who walked by.

Me-'' good morning Maddy , slept well?''

Maddy-'' hey and no , I didn't sleep well last night I just can't believe that you are here''

Me-'' umm okay do you have that welsh book, can I have it?''she then went to her room and gave me the book. ''here'' she said rudly but I just let it go and she went downstairs to the kitchen and I followed but I was flying mostly into the kitchen. Every one gave my weired looks

Me-''oh umm sorry I'm just used to it'' ''excuse me Emma it says here she has to master level ten and each level contains many courses , first stop is fire I if you want to I can teach you how to not to be afraid of fire , you to Rhydian that is if you like?'' they just nodded and continued eating

Tom-'' what's that in your hand?'' he said pointing at my mirror ashe put he's dish in the sink

Me-'' oh this is my magic mirror , I gave it powers so I can talk to other wolfbloods and vampires in the world and it also work as a normal phone I just have to do this'' I then used magic and turned it into a touch screen phone , I guess I was a bit of a show off because Maddy rolled her eyes at me when everyone said wow, Dan wasn't here because he leaves early to everyone had finished eating it was 7:40 and it takes only 20 minutes to walk their.

Shannon-'' if you want you can walk with us ?''

Me-'' umm don't worry I rather fly their''

Tom-'' then why don't you fly and we walk their all together?''

Me-''okay sure then'' I said shyly

Emma-'' don't worry, everything will be fine now go they are waiting'' I nodded then went after them

Rhydian-'' are you forgetting something?''

Me-'' oh yeah my bag'' I then magically appeared my bag into my hands. We then walked together quietly until I spoke

Me-'' umm so what normally happens at your school?'' I said as I floated in front of them

Maddy-'' well how you won't be in the same class as us i'm not sure what your 9th grade students do''

Me-'' actually I will be in your class as your guardian ''

Maddy-'' but how if your not the same age as us ?''

Me-''I got my ways , i'll just have to talk to the head and they'll let me in and don't worry I no biting , I swear my fangs will not go into people's neck ,I cross my heart, that is the only reason they build a vampire blood bank'' Maddy just pfft at this but she will soon learn that I am nice, then I said '' You know that I'm not like any other vampire who are mean and cold inside I am nice and you can trust me , oh and Maddy we have to start with your training after school sounds good" she just nodded

Tom-'' hey Diamond I think that you should stop flying we are already at school and I think you should go talk the head about classes?''

Me-'' well thanks, see you all in class'' with that I just snaped my fingers and I was in front the principals office , then I walked in and the head said'' hi my name is Mr. Jefferies, what's yours''

Me-'' my name is Diamond love ''

Mr.j-'' so you want to start school here, I assume how I have not seen you before'' I just nodded '' okay your name is Diamond Love , how old are you then?''

Me-'' I'm 14 my birth is May 13 , 1999.''

Mr.j'' aha yes here you are'' he said as he took out a folder with my name on it ''so you'll be in grade 9''

Me-'' actually i'll be on grade 11, In your class here is a document from my mum she said to give it to you''

Mr.j-'' sorry miss love but you are under age'' my eyes then turned red using my vampire skills I said ''look into my eyes you will put me in the same class as Maddy smith and you will write down my name in the attendance sheet'' he then said'' yes miss love come follow me'' he then went to normal he gave me a smile

Mr.j-'' sorry miss love I guess I was wrong , sit down here please while I finish the files... wow you are an outstanding student it says here that you do gymnastics , art ,it says that your do very great in classes and you sing , do you mind singing today for my class as a project since you wasn't here when I gave my class their assignment?'' he said it in an amazed voice

Me-'' of course I will sing, it will be my pleasure to do so and your lucky because I had carried my guitar in for today'' he then smiled and gave my a piece of paper that said my locker number I just smiled back at him.

_**MADDY P.O.V**_

Me-'' okay their is no way that she could get into the same form as us''

Tom-'' I personally think that she has a chance''

Shan-'' I think so too , I had made a research of vampires last night and it said that vampires have many abilities like to shape shift , use magic and hypnotize people and many other interesting things'' the bell than rang and I saw the crowd of students run into the school to get into their classes.

Rhydian-'' well lets just go and see , you know she isn't that bad if you meet her well , instead of repeating the day that you and me meet'' at this we all laughed but I just giggled a bit I'm not sure if we should trust her. we then walked into our class into our usual seats and I didn't see her. I told them that she won't get into this class. In an minute Mr. jefferies came in and I still don't see her.

Mr.j-'' hello, good morning class'' we all said ''good morning '' he then said'' okay class we here today have a new student , come in, her name is Diamond love, she is only a 14 year old genius she is from new York, united states and is half Dominican , please treat her nicely, sit next to Jimmy ,Diamond'' I cant believe it how did she do that. When it was second period Mr. Jefferies told us to go to the auditorium for our presentation.

Shan-'' I totally forgot about this ''

Tom-'' you forgot to do homework , stop messing with us like this Shan''

Shan-'' I'm not ''

Me-'' don't worry Shan I bet you'll think of something''

Rhydian-'' yeah what she said'' trying not to worry her and we all giggled

_**DIAMOND'S P.O.V**_

When I entered the class I saw every boys head turn to face me. well that was creepy as I sat down next to the boy called Jimmy he just smiled and hugged him , I hugged him back not to be rude he then gave my googly eyes , but what captured my attention was that Maddy had a surprised face on. When the bell rang for second period Mr.j said good luck as he entered the auditorium and told the other teacher in their that I was new and that I would present something as well .While we were walking into the so called auditorium I overheard that Shan had forgotten her project, I was the last one to go in and I sat down at a open seat next to Shannon.

Me-'' umm is it fine if I sit here?''

Shannon'' yeah sure''

Me-'' umm I'm sorry about how this may sound but I heard you say that you didn't do your project so I was thinking if you wanted to sing with me so we both can we both won't fail, so what you think?''

Shannon-'' well I do have a reason to be mad at you but I won't because thanks to you I won't fail, what song will we sing together ?''

Me-'' thanks okay well this is a song that I made do you want to practice somewhere else?''

Shannon-'' okay come''

Me-'' wait , hey is it fine if me and Shannon both sing together and can we both have some time to remember the lyrics to my song?'' he smiled and nodded '' ten minutes, don't be late''

( ten minutes had passed) me and Shannon ran to the stage and I had my guitar we both took a mic and put it on the stand

Shannon-'' for our project we are going to sing a song that Diamond herself wrote'' they all clapped

Me-'' I hope you guys like ''

_**THEM SINGING - D is for diamond and S is for Shannon**_

_D- there's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth , there's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt , it's still a little hard to say. what's going on_

_S- there's still a little bit of your ghost. you witness, there's still a little bit of your face , I haven't kissed , you step a little closer each day , that I can't say what's going on_

Diamond playing her guitar now (low)

_D and S-stones taught me to fly, love taught me to lie, life taught me to die so it's not hard to fall_

_S- when you float like a cannonball_

_D-there's still a bit of your song , in my ear, there's still a little bit of your words , I long to hear_

_S- you step a little closer to me, so close I can't see what's going on woahhh_

Diamond now playing her guitar a little louder

_D and S-stones taught me to fly, love taught me to lie ,so come on courage . Teach me to be shy 'cause it's not hard to fall , when you know that you just don't know_

_D-stones, taught me to fly .. love , taught me to lie_

_D and S- so come on courage , teach me to be shy 'cause it's not hard to fall, when you float like a cannonball , stones , taught me to fly.. love taught me to cry, so come on courage teach me to be shy 'cause it's not hard to fall and I don't want to scare him , It's not hard to fall, and I don't want to lose , It's not hard to fall_

_S- when you float like a cannonball_

**_END OF THE SONG_**

Mr.j-'' outstanding work miss Kelly and miss love , great job as your first day Diamond you actually wrote that song '' ''yes'' I said ''now of to lunch'' we both just nodded when we came out everyone crowded us both saying that we were great, we needed to push people out of the way. when we got to cafeteria we giggled and ran to the table where Maddy, Tom, Rhydian were eating lunch

Shannon-'' did you see us, did you see Diamond she was amazing ''

Me-'' we were amazing '' she then gave me the tightest bear hug '' Shan I can't breathe'' '' Sorry I'm just so happy that you came'' '' aww that's so sweet'

I then looked over to Maddy and I went over to Rhydian

Me-''hey what's wrong with Maddy ?''

Rhydian-'' I'm not sure , how about you go ask her?'' I looked at him

Me-'' I will'' I then skipped to Maddy like some hyperactive kid and I heard Tom, Shan and Rhydian laughing at it

Me-'' hey , Maddy did you see us in that stage wasn't we amazing?'' I said so cheerily

Maddy-'' yeah ya were great'' she said sarcastically

Me-'' okay , what's wrong what did I do ?''

Maddy-'' you didn't do nothing ''

Me-'' then why are you like this?''

Maddy-'' no reason''

Me-'' well how you won't tell me '' I brought her up to the center of the cafeteria and I stood up on a table '' I'm going to sing to you'' '' please don't '' ''too late for that'' as Shannon stood next tome and every one croweded around us and Tom and rhydian stood behind so she won't escape.

Me-'' who knows the song called 'you're my only shorty by Demi lovato?'' most of them raised their hands as I grabbed my guitar and Shannon nodded in agreement as she new the song and grabbed a mic for both of us

**_D AND S SINGING_**

_D- last night was crazy and today it's heading in , did you really mean it and could you say it again?( oh, oh) even if you just say it over the phone , It makes me crazy, restless, dumb and paranoid . But I'll take a chance. I'll listen. Hope you don't destroy my heart . Just give me one guarantee I'm the only girl you see._

_S- you're my only shorty , you're my only shorty . I'm telling you the truth, girl It's only you. you're my only, you're my only , you're my only one and only, you're my only shorty ( am I you're only shorty?) you're my only shorty ( am I your only shorty?)_

**_END OF THE SONG_**

Every one, once again clapped but this time all the boys ran towards me and I just screamed and ran, as I ran I heard Maddy ,Tom , Shannon and Rhydian laughing which made me laugh as well . Then I felt a boy grab my waist and took me into the a dark room, when I turned around I saw that it was...

_**I hoped you guys liked it**_

_** guess who it was? **_

_**more chapters coming up**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Date : Still January 20th, Monday**

_**JANA'S P.O.V**_

I can't believe that _she _( Maddy ) left just to get her hands all over MY Rhydian . If I can't have him no one can. I went to my room and packed my stuff in the bag that the smith's gave me , I put food and some clothes then I headed to Ceri's den. I knocked on the door and Bryn answered it.

Me-'' is your mum here?''

Bryn-''yes why?''

Me-'' can I talk to her?''

Bryn-'' why?''

Me-'' because I have to leave for a important mission that I have to do ''

Bryn-'' come in'' FINALLY I thought to myself

Me-''Ceri I came here to ask you for a favor?''

Ceri-'' what for?''

Me-'' I have to go back to Stoneybridge and bring Rhydian back ,he doesn't belong in with that tame in that disgusting human world, just take over the pack while I'm back''

Ceri-'' fine, go now until I change me mind'' I just smiled and ran remembering the way that I had left their with Ceri.

_**BRYN P.O.V**_

I'm not sure what Jana is going to do to my brother or Maddy. Maddy had been so nice to me when she was here and she will be the queen soon and my brother will be very devastated if Maddy is gone. I know what I have to do , I have to go and follow Jana to save them , It's the least I can do. After I saw Jana leave the pack , I went to my room and packed some food and sneaked out so my mum won't catch me. Then I followed Jana's scent. I've running for an hour , once I stopped I saw Jana's scent which went into a strange looking building , I think this is what my brother called a school, Then I just ran in without caring if others were looking at me.

_**DIAMOND P.O.V**_

When I turned around I saw that it was JANA. then I screamed.

Me-'' let go off me you she-devil''

Jana-'' umm how rude are you , I just saved you from those boys out their'' then Bryn came through the door and saw Jana holding me

Bryn-'' LET GO OF HER JANA'' he yelled at her, as she let go of me I ran to Bryn's arms and he said '' I love you '' and I kissed him passionately. I really don't care if we were young at least we knew what true love was. As we were doing this Rhydian came through the door and fainted, then I saw Maddy,Tom and Shannon running towards him.

_**MADDY P.O.V**_

We laughed as Diamond ran away from the boys at school. In a while we got worried because she didn't return but the boys who were after her did.

Rhydian-'' I'll go and find her''

Me-'' We go too'' he just nodded as we sniffed the air and followed her scent. when we got outside the dark room he gave me a confused look as Shannon unlocked the door. Then Rhydian just fell to the floor and tom and Shannon kept on repeating his name. In a while I saw Diamond, BRYN and JANA come out the dark room

Me-'' what are you two doing here?''

Jana-'' I just came to stay here for a while '' I didn't bother to ask why and then I looked towards Bryn for an answer

Bryn-'' I just wanted to know what the human world is like and see how my girlfriend is doing'' then he hugged diamond, next thing I know I to fainted on to the floor next to Rhydian.

_**DIAMOND P.O.V**_

Me-'' omg , maddy, Rhydian'' I then looked up to tom and Shannon I said'' I have to get them both to the smith's house are you two coming?''

Shannon-'' yes they are our friend and they come first then school''

Me-'' okay umm hold each others hand come on hurry up , you too _Jana '' _I then teleported us to the smith's house without any one seeing us. when we got their , I levitated Maddy and Rhydian onto the couch and ran to Emma.

Me-'' Emma, Emma Maddy and Rhydian are fainted on the couch'' when she went into the kitchen to get glasses of water for Maddy and Rhydian I said '' before you go out their Jana is here '' she then gasped '' keep it cool or else she will suspect something '' Emma nodded and left.

Emma-'' oh hi jana , bryn what brings you two here'' she said while Maddy and Rhydian woke up.

Maddy/Rhydian-''how and what just just happened?''

Me-'' I'm going to have a word with Janna here for a second''

Jana-'' what are _you_ doing here?''

Me-''shouldn't I be asking you that, well I am here because they are my friends, and you? oh wait I know, you are here to steal Rhydian from Maddy am I right?''

Jana-'' um course not and if I did how would you know?''

Me-''well I am half vampire and half wolfblood , I am more powerful than any living creature in the world so try not to get In my way.'' Then I went inside to the living room where the rest of them where in and Jana rushed to the side of Rhydian while Maddy came in with some glasses of water. I sat on the floor with Bryn on my left side.

Me'' okay here it goes my name is Magda Carmilla Elizabetha Botharia Westenra but every one calls me Diamond love , Diamond for I am the one with many talents and shine bright and Love because I am the kindest vampire just don't try me or press the button got it Jana? Two my birthday is not actually on May 13 it's on February 14, I just say that's it's on May 13 because when I turn 15 I get to do my first tranformatin which I am afraid. Three, I was sent here by Maddy's grandmother who took me in when I was abanded by both of my parents to be Maddy's guardian to protect her pack and show her all of my powers because she is also the chosen one but of the wolfblood side and she has to learn my powers to make it easier when she takes her grandmother place as queen and I'll take my place as queen. Umm I meet Bryn when Maddy's grandmother told me live with the pack because she had a family reunion to do and while I was with his pack well we got close that his mother banished me from ever seeing him but before I left we made a promise that we would see each other and be with each other no matter what and that was when we were 10 years old. Every one got it, any questions?'' Me and Bryn laughed at the expression on their faces it was so funny all their mouths were open.

Rhydian-'' so I guess you already know my brother before I did , which is amazing but weired'' we got into fits of laughter

Tom-'' okay but I still don't get one thing why do your kingdoms have to work or be together?''

Me-''because vampires think that wolfblood just act like some animals and wolfbloods think that vampires would let out all of our secrets, which could be true because we are good at lying and pretending but you can trust me I wont betray you guys I promise'' I gave them a serious and they all hugged me. In a while Maddy spoke

Maddy-'' how about I get the clothes for you all to wear and mum makes something to eat, yeah?''

Me-'' meanwhile I'll take two of us for a bath, c'mon you two'' Bryn and then Jana followed me upstairs, giving something to wear.'' jana you go to this bathroom, I assume that you already know how to so I don't have to teach you and Bryn follow me'' I said holding his hand and dragging him to my room where I magically put bathroom in the corner and dragged him inside, I then put warm water -'' their that should be good enough for you and the soap is in the corner you just have to get out in the dirty clothes and get in okay?'' he then kissed me but I pushed back '' you can save that for later and that for when we are older we are too young''

Bryn-'' but I will be waiting and you?''

Me-'' I will always wait for , now take a bath I will be waiting in the room love you'' I then blew him kisses and shut the door man I love him if we were only old like Maddy and Bryn came out with his hair wet and half naked with the towel around his lower waist which I blushed when I looked at him ( god how does he do it ) I stood up and put his close on my bed'' you're close are on the bed I'll be downstairs with the rest''.then the whole night we just talked and Tom, Shannon were on one couch, Jana on the single chair , Maddy and Rhydian in her room and Bryn and me in my room ( I feel sort of bad for Jana being by herself). Before I went to sleep Bryn and me on one bed he kissed me and we both said ''I love you'' and he hugged me from behind and we slept like that. tomorrow I'll tell them what's going on with Jana and start with training but right now I'm feeling warm with my boyfriend here only us two. PERFECTION I thought .

**Please review and tell me what you think **

**Sorry for updating late**


	11. Chapter 11

**Date: January 21, Tuesday **

_**MADDY P.O.V **_

last night the only thing that came to my head was WHAT and WOW. I bet that is what everyone thought at the moment except for Bryn and Jana. I wonder why Diamond was giving dirty looks at Jana, maybe Jana had pressed her button. Also , what exactly will happen on her transformation and why does she sing so good and so much? I'll ask her another day. I was also thinking of having sex with Rhydian, of course but I'm not sure if he thinking of that I mean I'm only 16 and he's soon going to be 16 too but he might think that we are too young. Talking about ages it's strange how Diamond and my birthday are first than our boys and that they are brothers and we are both (going to be) queen. Wow my ,our life are crazy. the rest of the day went well Diamond had stayed with Jana and Bryn. Later in the afternoon Shan and Tom came over for another sleepover.

**Date: January 22, Wednesday **

_**DIAMOND P.O.V**_

I woke up at 6:30 because I felt so cold I wonder why. I turned around I saw that Bryn wasn't their and the door was open, I stood up and followed his scent. When I followed his scent it lead up to the bathroom ( not the one in my room ) I was so stupid because I saw his y ou know what ( 0_0 was my face , oooppps ) I thought. I then floated to my room without him noticing. When I got to my bed I was seated on it and in a few seconds he walked in

Bryn-'' when did you wake up?''

me-''I woke up just now because I felt cold'' he then hugged me with my head on his chest I love hearing his heart beats

Bryn-'' how about know'' ''perfect ''and with that we both slept like angels.

_**MADDY P.O.V**_

I heard sounds and it was 6:40 am and I was so tired then Rhydian came and kissed me and said '' go to sleep, only an hour more until we wakeup to school''

Me-''okay , love you'' I kissed him passionately. How I love his hot kisses.

_**JANA P.O.V**_

I just can't believe that MY Rhydian is sleeping with that disgusting tame, she is not pretty she is ugly disgusting slob who hangs out with humans uggggghhh why can't he see that we are meant for each other she is in OUR WAY , but sooner or later she will be elimited.

_**SHAN/TOM P.O.V**_

What happened in these past weeks are crazy, insane and i hope their isn't more, please be no more.

**_ DIAMOND P.O.V_**

When I woke up again it was 7:20 and I could smell bacon coming from downstairs, I looked to my right to see Bryn sleeping so peacefully it's too bad that I have to wake him up, It is his first day going to school, well properly this time we don't need last time accident. I magically appeared a bathroom and took a bath and changed, when I was done I woke Bryn.

Me-'' Baby wake up It's time for school, hurry up we don't want to be late ''

Bryn-'' I'm awake, I'm awake. Do we have to wake this early''

Me-''yes we do and don't worry I'll be their by your side, now hurry up ''he then stood up, kissed me and went straight to the bathroom. when he got out my room fully changed, we went downstairs and ate with the rest of them.

Me/Bryn-'' Good morning guys'' then they all said'' good morning'' back. When we all finished eating we went to school walking because of Tom and Shannon I don't blame them they are human and I was holding Bryn's hand never wanting to let go.

Maddy-'' Diamond I forgot to ask you something, umm why do you like sing I'm not trying to be mean or anything''

Me-'' well the only reason I sing is because well when I was little my father always told me that when you felt emotional or any feeling for example sad just sing to make you feel happier or any other feeling just let it out through singing and my mother, mostly my whole family does it, but I never met my dad after the age of 4 ''

Shannon-''if I may, what will actually happen in your transformation?''

Me-'' well on my vampire transformation I have to go through a mirror ''

Shan-'' it doesn't sound that bad''

Me-'' and I have to fight my evil self in which in the end the evil me will get inside of me, but I have to try and fight it'' I said with a sigh.

_**MADDY P.O.V**_

While we were at school nothing really happened but Jana had been acting weird, she is getting to close to Rhydian, which is making me kind of jealous. Right now it's last period and we have gym. Diamond, Bryn, Shan and Tom came towards me

Diamond-'' do you want to know why Jana came back here?''

Me-'' didn't she say that she came to stay for a while''

Diamond-'' yeah well she actually came to take Rhydian away from you and take him back to the pack since she still have feelings for him, so want to start training afterschool?''

Maddy-'' yeah where?''

Diamond-'' how about here at this gym?''

Maddy-'' how if you would need the key?''

Diamond-'' I got my ways but if really want to know how I do it I hypnotize them.'' then she left with Bryn outside and I saw Jana hugging MY Rhydian but he was pushing her away. I went over to Rhydian and kissed him passionately in front of the class which they all looked away and I heard Jana growl at me and then I dragged Rhydian to where Shannon and Tom were with their mouths open.

Rhydian-'' hey where's Diamond and Bryn?''

Me-'' I that they went outside''

_**RHYDIAN P.O.V**_

When Maddy took me by surprise and told me that my brother and Diamond are outside. When I went outside I saw Diamonds head on Bryn's lap and they were both laughing but I couldn't hear then I saw that my brother kissed Diamond on the mouth.( WOW way to make a move bro) I thought. I then went inside and the bell ringing meaning last period is over and I saw Tom, Shannon, Maddy and Jana sitting like if they were deaf or something.

Me- ''why are you guys sitting here didn't ya hear the bell?''

Mads-'' yes we heard the bell but Diamond is going to train me''

Me-''okay here but how she needs the key?''

Mads-'' look'' she said pointing to Diamond, I used my super hearing to hear and I heard Diamond say'' Mr. Jefferies look me in the eye'' Mr. Jefferies turned around and looked at her and Diamond said '' give me the keys to the gym then leave to your home, in the morning when you come back the key will be on the door and you won't remember about any of this, understand'' Mr. Jefferies then nodded and gave her the key and left. (Vampires go figure) I thought. Then Diamond and Bryn came towards us.

Diamond-'' who's ready for training, first stop gymnastics'' she said while holding up the key and we all heard Maddy say ''GREAT'' sarcastically and we all laughed at this. Diamond then dragged Maddy to center of the mats, Which was so hilarious how Diamond needed to drag Mads there.

_**DIAMOND P.O.V**_

Once I dragged Maddy to the middle of the room she looked like she really didn't want her friends here.

Me-'' um guys how about you go somewhere else I don't think Maddy would be comfortable, please I'm not trying to be mean or anything she thinks that she might get embarrassed with ya being here'' I whispered to them

Shannon-'' It's fine we understand we will be at bernies if you don't see us their we will be at her house''

Me-'' okay see ya their'' then Rhydian came up and said '' take care of please '' then I said '' well I think that, that is what guardian's are supposed to do now go '' when I turned around I saw Maddy in her Gym clothes

Me-'' first stop you have to try and hit me ''

Maddy-'' no way''

Me-'' why? '' I said confused

Maddy-'' because I won't hit a 14-year-old girl''

Me-'' fine '' I said and thought of an idea, I turned around and shape-shift into Jana '' how about now and I won't use magic''

Maddy-'' okay now I can'' she came and attacked me but I flipped her single-handed '' oww you know THAT HURTS

Me-'' you have to learn how to see not only with your eyes but with your senses''

Maddy-'' ughh wouldn't that be harder and why aren't you teaching me spells?''

Me-'' because you have learn how to defened yourself then spells, to be honest your are a little rough on fighting''

Maddy-'' no I'm not '' Me-'' yes your are and your always will be It's just what everyone thinks of you, a weak pathetic loser, It's right what 3k's and Jimmie and his henchman told me, you're just and embarrassment to everyone'' Maddy than came and kicked me in the stomach and I fell down to the floor and changed back to myself

Maddy-'' I am so sorry I didn't mean it'' I said '' don't be sorry and that was good actually, here put this on now you are going to use you're senses and remember all of those things that I just said and be confident '' I said while standing up and handing here the blindfolds '' okay ''she said. In an hour Maddy had learned how to defend herself which was impressive for my first time teaching now comes for the fire.

Me-'' great job Maddy, now comes for the hard part facing your fear of fire. Try to control your wolf-self okay''

Maddy-'' I'm ready for it'' I then snapped my fingers and the room was covered in fire '' you are going to last here 5 minutes without wolfing out and no yellows eyes, I'm going to time you with this stop watch, think About love think about all of the good things in life think about your friends Tom , Shannon and Rhydian the ones who would help you go through anything'' in like 5 minutes I seen Maddy so relaxed and breathing normally and her heart beat had gone to normal too. I then snapped my fingers and the fire has gone, then I ran to her and hugged her

Maddy-'' I did it, thank you, you are a little genious''

Me-'' thank you , now lets go and tae a bath and change we smell'' we than ran into the room, in 10 minutes we left the school and I had taped the key to the door and we ran to Bernie's like some hyperactive kids. When we got their we saw the guys including _Jana._

_**MADDY P.O.V **_

WOW. I love Diamond she is a great teacher/guardian, some how I feel connected to her. When we busted through the door like some hyperactive kids at Bernie's the every one there were looking at us like we were crazy, we both then went to the guys still giggling at every one's expression.

Tom-'' Did we miss something?''

Me-'' guys who is not afraid of fire anymore and beat a vampire today this girl'' is said pointing at myself

Rhydian-'' how did you do that Diamond?''

Diamond-'' I used a dummy '' Me and her burst out laughing like crazy. If they only knew who the dummy was

Shannon-'' okay did they lost their minds'' she whispered to the others

Me/Diamond-'' we heard that '' we both giggled again

Me-'' come lets go back to my place''

Jana-'' I'll race ya'' when she was far I told Diamond to tell Shannon and tom why we were laughing that hard

_**DIAMOND**_** P.O.V**

When I saw that the wolfbloods (except Byrn ) were no where to be seen I turned to Tom, Shannon and Bryn.

Me-''okay Tom, Shannon and Bryn do you really want to know why we were laughing crazy''

T/S/B-''yes''

Me-'' well when I said dummy I meant Jana'' They all had their mouths open '' it was the only way I got her to fight me '' We the got to Smith's home and we all ate what Emma had cooked us while hearing Maddy tell her mother and father that she beat a vampire and is not afraid of fire anymore and how great I am. Later then Tom and Shannon went home and Jana slept in the den Rhydian had stayed with Maddy in her room and of course Bryn stayed with me in my room. WOW three couples under one single roof strange and romantic in a way I thought as long as I love Bryn and he loves me nothing will go wrong, which I hope will be never ending.

_**RHYDIAN P.O.V**_

I feel so proud of my brave alpha. Diamond is really great to Maddy to make Maddy face her fears and teach her how to fight maybe I cam use some of Diamonds technic. I think that Diamond already got all of our trusts already seeing Maddy laughing like a little kid again. I love Maddy and I would never leave or let any one hurt here not even I would do it, I love her with all my heart. I hope that, that is how Diamond and Bryn feel about each other, love without doubt.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review**

**Can you guys guess why Maddy said '' some how I feel connected to her ''? **

**More chapters coming up. Bye**

**Deanna xxx (also as Diamond in the story)**


	12. Chapter 12

Two** weeks had passed and Rhydian, Bryn and Maddy and her parents had learned how to control more of their wolf side.**

**Date: February 5th, Thursday**

**_MADDY P.O.V_**

We all woked up at once and changed, ate and went to school. I think that Diamond had gained ower trust beside Jana which who we all hate now, she kept on getting to close attached with Rhydian which annoying me but every time Jana goes to Rhydian, Diamond always comes with an excuse to get them separated. The day went normal far from that, today I had trained how to master all of the element's which was water, earth, air and fire I'm still rusty on them but I think I did god for my first try and this a time every one was there watching me but Diamond had put a force field around us so they don't get hurt.

_**DIAMOND P.O.V**_

Once Maddy and me had finished training we went to her house but in the way I heard something like a person and I stopped.

Bryn-'' what's wrong?'' I shushed him and behind Tom and Shannon was a boy that I never wanted to see _Jose_ . He is the son of my mother's ex who is half breed like me and who is obsessed with me, every thing I do I still can't get him away from me

Me-'' get of them _Jose _''

Jose-'' well look at you, you had grown since the last time I saw you honey''

Me-''I'm not your honey and I will never be yours''

Jose-'' aww my little baby is feeling mad, well don't worry I bet this worthless humans are the ones oppsetting you'' he then snapped his fingers and I had a tight top and skirt that was high waisted and was divided into 3 straps which showed a lot of my legs and I was wearing high heels

Me-(1= what a dog you are) ''pero que perro tu eres''

Jose-(2= but I thought that, that I how you like it , my love)'' pero eso es como tu le gustas, me amor ''he said while getting closer to me

Jose(3= let me love you, and touch you forever my love, I will always love you and i'm going to give you the best)'' dejame me amarte , y tocate para seimpre mi amor, yo seimpre te amare y te voy da lo mejor''

Me-(4= or I can do this) o yo puedo aser esto '' I then earth bend to make a chair , I then pushed him back and his hand were locked to the chair, I then use earth bend to send him far away from me ( china ).

Tom-'' Thank you Diamond from saving us from that Jose, who is he?''

Me-'' he's my mum's ex son who can't get away from me''

Shannon-'' what's that on your leg? she said pointing to my left leg

Me-'' those two are fangs to represent my vampire side and my wolf side and them both are my birth mark, I'm still trying to figure out what they mean'' showing them my right leg and then used magic to turn these clothes back into my uniform we all then walked to the smith's house.

_**DAN'S P.O.V**_

Once they were all their even Tom, Shannon, Rhydain, Bryn and Jana, I spoke first

Me-'' umm guys I have something to confess something to Emma, Maddy and to Diamond so if you guys don't mind stepping out for a while'' then I gave time for Diamond and Maddy to tell their boys that they will be fine

Diamond-'' I have an important question, why am I in this it seems more like a family thing?''

Me-'' you will see, first stop it's Emma. Emma do you remember that time when I found out that you were pregnant with Maddy and I left because of my parents forced me to do so and I then came back in a year?''

Emma-'' yeah why?''

Me-'' well during that time that I left I had mated with Diamond's mum'' I then saw Maddy and Diamond collapse onto the floor unconscious then Bryn and Rhydian came running through the door

B/R-'' what happened to them?''

Me-'' well it turns out that they are both my daughters'' in a while both Maddy and Diamond woke up

Maddy-'' I had the craziest dream that my dad was your dad too''

Diamond-'' yeah me too''

Me-'' that's because it's true''

M/D-'' so that is why I felt so connected to her?''

Me-'' yes because you are sisters'' they had their mouths open and the boys had to clothes their mouths shut and I mouthed thanks to them

Emma-'' and why didn't you tell me this?''

Me-'' well because one her mum hypnotized me''

Diamond-'' okay hold up if your my father than who was he?'' she showed me a picture of a man in D.R

Me-'' that is my brother who toke care of you while I was here With Emma and Maddy, look here is the picture of when you two were cubs'' I said while unfolding the picture of Maddy to show the other side.

Diamond-'' no no no no no do not bring Maddy or Emma or any one up just answer this, WHY? huh I've been living with a man who I thought was my father all this time, had been living with a manipulating mother who only came when she wants something and a crazy maniac who won't leave me alone until I agree to be his wife the boy named Jose and who knows if they are my real brothers or sisters hmm but no I have right in front of me my real father who a banded me since birth and didn't even had the courage to come and looking for me or even mention me or even remembered me. You want to know something I expected this more from my mother or what I guess she isn't my mum either, my whole life had been a lie. Diamond is out, she then turned around and talked to Bryn

Diamond-'' sorry Bryn but I Have to leave I just can't be here''

Bryn-'' please don't leave, I need you here'' then diamond whispered something into his ear(Diamond-''use your mind to talk to me remember what I showed you'') then Bryn nodded

Maddy-'' wait what about my training and stuff''

Diamond-'' tell your grandma that I had failed you and to replace me'' then a crown and a dress with a cape that was half ice and flame was on her, she than said ''open the portal to the castle Dracula'' and the she left saying'' I love you'' to Bryn. She just left me with two mad Alpha's. Once I had explained everything they both slept but I don't think that Bryn had slept, he slept in Diamonds room since it had he's clothes inside, I kind of felt bad for him because he's girl left, Maddy because now she doesn't have a guardian or someone to train her.

**Date: February 8th, Saturday**

_**DAN P.O.V**_

I feel bad for every thing I knew that I should of had at least told Emma about this. At least she cooks for me knowing that when I tried to cook I burn something. When I woke up and changed and entered the kitchen I felt like a million eyes were looking at me. In a while the door bell rang and Maddy stood up to get it, when she got back she placed a newspaper and the table

Maddy- '' This is all in jebberish and isn't this Diamond?" she said pointing at a picture of Diamond posing like a model

Shan-'' one this is not in jebberish i's in Spanish and it says that Diamond is enrolled in 'Vampire high' a secretive school for vampires and other creatures. It also says that she had won many polls and trophies like the prettiest, smartest, talented, fashionista, the chosen one and most likely to succeed. Wow this girl is good at being bad.'' we all had our mouths open but Bryn was staring at mid-air. In the afternoon the door bell rang again but this time Bryn opened it. At the door I saw a black figure but I couldn't tell who it was. Then Rhydian stood up and went in front of Bryn.

Rhydian-'' get away from my brother!'' he yell at the figure

figure-'' I can't believe that in three days you forgot about me, here's a clue take a sniff'' we all sniffed and we knew exactly who it was DIAMOND. Then Diamond toke her hood of and hanged it in the hook stand, she was wearing some sparkling blue jumper but it was short short at the bottom and walked towards me and kneeled down since I was sitting on the couch.

Diamond-'' sorry about my disappearance I just needed to take some weight of my shoulders''

Me-'' look it's okay Diamond but where were you?''

Diamond-'' well at first I was with mum but I ditched her then I went to D.R to visit some of my old friends and I went to 'Vampire high' did you know their campus was in the sky but no sunlight they used dark force-field and it was big huge of course it's it was huge it's the sky and the sky doesn't have a limit and if it did then the campus would be small , right?'' she said that very fast that the only I caught was he first sentence.

Me-'' you ditched your mum?'' ''yeah well she tried to kill me just to get the crown and be queen and I can not let that happen if she takes the crown every one on earth are doomed , not vampire killed but death killed, you know how she is I needed to umm lets forget that''

Me-'' you needed to what? and how''

Diamond-'' make a potion that knocked her out, I learned potion making at school when I was six'', hey look at the time Bryn do you want to go for a run yeah lets go'' she then left with Bryn. When it was dark outside I went to her room to check if she was their. When I went to her room I saw Bryn and her changing into their pj's but at the moment they were both wet and half-naked. I went to Maddy's room to find her and Rhydian kissing they didn't even hear the door open.

Emma-'' you know that both of your girls are growing up and you can comeback to sleep in our bed hurry up '' W both then kissed and I could not get my mind of my two girls and the boys what will happen if they break my daughter's heart.

**So what did ya think of this chapter?**

**please review**

**Deanna x ( also as Diamond)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Date: February 9th, Sunday**

**(sorry about the jump start on this chapter and the start because it isn't that specific)**

_**DIAMOND P.O.V**_

Today we are going to D.R lakefront beach. Half beach, lake and forest. I saw the time and it was 12 in the morning and every one had came already even Jana.

Me- ''okay is every one ready?'' they all Nodded in agreement. I looked around blankets. check, food. check every one check and they all are in the right clothes.

Me-'' open portal, we are tiered of teachers speech so lets go to D.R lakefront beach'' When the portal was fully opened every one gasped at the beautiful paradise. We than all entered and I closed the portal.

Me-'' welcome to D.R paridiese'' I said while laughing at their expressions. '' so where do we set up?'' tom then pointed to the spot with chairs and umbrella for shade with a snack bar next to it and the DANCE FLOOR in front..

Tom-'' that's the spot'' every nodded and looked at me

Me-'' how can I say no to that, it's my favorite spot in he whole beach. Hey dropped your bags on the sand TRUST me'' they all gave me a confused look as they dropped their bags. I then earth bended to carry it to my favorite spot. When we were all set up I saw Maddy, Rhydian, Bryn then Jana on the sand ( blanket that was layed on the sand)and Tom, Shannon on the chairs.

Me-'' Maddy want to start training or beach first''

Maddy-'' deffinitly the beach'' we all laughed at the way she said it. In a while when I was going to sit down I sensed my brother behind me but I was late to react.

Me-'' hey this is my brothers Malik,18, Vlad,16, Wolfie,8 and my sister Ingrid,17'' both groups said their hi's to each other

Malik-'' hey sis bring your best girls and let's have a boy V.S girls. I am sure that us boys are going to win''

Me-'' well lets see about that, you boys go first, what type of music?''

Malik-'' any it doesn't matter we are going to win at the end''

Me-'' watch lets see who's the best, hey do ya wanna join? '' they all nodded no

_**MADDY P.O.V**_

I saw as diamond and her girls and her brothers did the dance-off. The boyz were amazing but they were too gangsters and popping out the private part( not actually showing it). When the girls went up Diamond was in front and she sang half of the song and she was moving her hips like WOW, the song she played was 'drop it low' . When it was over The crowd applauded at the one who danced better, which was obvious that the girls one, then the girls all pushed the boys into the water. Me and the rest of us got into fits of laughter because the girls got on the back of the boys and they were jumping in like crazy. When Diamond and her brothers and sis came to us they were soaked wet, then they all splashed us with a big bucket of water. In a while her brother Vlad came and took Diamond for karaoke and the both sang ' wouldn't change a thing' by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato. They sang so wonderful and the song touched all of our hearts, Diamond is a very great actress playing like she is in love with Vlad even though they are siblings. Later Diamond ad her brothers and sister sang ' best love song ' and brought me, Rhydian and Bryn on the stage and we kissed. I can't believe she did that to us, I mean thanks but I felt so shy. In a long time when we all had our fun, I looked at the time and it was 3 o' clock.

Diamond-'' hey Maddy it's training time''

Me-'' okay, are you guys coming?'' they all nodded and Diamond used earth-bend to get our stuff to Waterfall which was beautiful. She then set our stuff under the biggest tree there was.

Diamond-'' okay Maddy we are going to water, fire, air and earth-bend'' When I had mastered all the elements I saw that the guys were sleeping and it was 7 pm. Diamond then opened the portal back home and used earth-bend to move our friends into the house and I earth- bended to bring our stuff into the house. Once the guys woke up Me and Diamond had cooked some food for all of us to eat since mum and dad wasn't here ( we left two plates for mum and dad for when they come home to eat). When we finished eating we all bathed and all of us (including Tom, Shan and Jana) fell to sleep again in the house.

_**DIAMOND P.O.V**_

Once everyone fell asleep I needed to get something out of my chest even though it might hurt the two of us and it be hard to do. I went to my room to find Bryn getting ready to fall asleep. I cant believe I'm doing this.

Me-'' umm excuse me Bryn but can you meet me outside, please?'' I the grabbed two big blankets and he followed me to the roof where we could see half of the moon. Beautiful I thought, he then grabbed a blankets and covered me with it and took one for himself because then both are small for two people.

Bryn-'' so what do you want to talk about?''

Me-'' well first of I know that you won't believe about what I'm about to say but here it goes, I think we should break-up'' I said when I turned around

Bryn-'' but why would you want to beak-up, everything was going well?''

Me-'' well because I am a beast''

Bryn-'' no you are not your an out-standing girl who I love and I never want to lose''

Me-'' that's the problem, what If after my vampire transformation I just can't see the fact that I'll be losing you for what a blood- sucking beast that I will become please understand I don't want to hurt you, please?'' I said between sobs

Bryn-''no, please don't I love you and you love me, please I know that you won't hurt no one I know that you won't''

Me-'' look I am so sorry but how can I if I am going to turn just like me mother, I am so sorry and that's all I have to say''

Bryn-''okay then but always remember that I love, but before we officially break-up can I tell you something?'' I nodded and he kissed me passionately I wanted to pull back but I just couldn't and we both went on like this for half an hour ''sorry about that Diamond''

Me-''hey I didn't complain, just remember that I will always love you, okay'' he nodded yes

Bryn-''so are you coming to sleep with me?''

Me-''later'' he nodded and left it was kind-of wired sleeping with your ex I guess but through the night i had been thinking about what was going to happen next especially on my up coming birthday.

**So what do you think about what will happen on next chapter?**

**What will happen to some couple idols that I have not mentioned yet ?**

**Hope you all liked this chapter and sorry for updating very late i needed to do many homework while taking care of my 2 year-old brother.**

**Deanna x (Diamond ) **


	14. Chapter 14

**If you are not a teen ( age 13 or older ) please don't read because in the next few chapters there is going to be some inappropriate stuff happening. Thank you for ready and don't say I didn't warn you about the future chapters.**

** Date: February 10, Monday**

**_DIAMOND P.O.V_**

When I woke up Bryn was still sleeping, I took a shower and put on my school uniform ( same tight pants, loose shirt, jewelry and her black wedges( high heels which covers her toes of curse)) and I wanted so badly to wake him up with a kiss but I, we are not an idol any more which made me cry. I then saw Bryn sit up

Bryn-'' good morning Diamond, Why are you crying?''

Me-'' nothing just get changed and please don't tell no one because then their is going to because drama scene and no one likes drama, umm get changed the guys are already here'' I then step out of the room as he went into the bathroom to get changed, When I stepped out I checked myself on my magic mirror/phone and my eyes are not puffy or red ''thank god'' I said in relief and headed to the kitchen with my bag and we all said our ''hi's'' and Bryn came down just in time because we just started eating.

_**SHANNON P.O.V **_

Last night me Tom, Jana and Rhydian went back home since we didn't have ower school uniform or even planned anything but the trip to the beach, which did not look like a beach it looked like a day in paradise. When I woke up at 7am, I took a shower, changed and headed toward Maddy's. In the way Tom, Rhydian, and Jana caught up with me. When we got to Maddy's, her mum answered the door we entered the kitchen where Maddy was already there and was helping her mom serve our delicious breakfast. In a while Diamond and Bryn came down to eat with us all together as a pack. When it was 7:20 we all had finished eating and headed towards school in complete silence.

Diamond-'' hey umm what did you guys think about yesterday's trip?''

we all said-'' It was amazing, wonderful and magical''

Diamond-''hey guess who actually created this beach?''

we all said-''who?''

Diamond-''this girl right here'' she said pointing at herself

Me-'' what, how and why?''

Diamond-'' I used all of the elements that answers how and why, well I created to get away from my mother when she tried to destroy me and my brothers and Ingrid. but this happened longtime ago when I was 6, when she had found out that soon I would become queen''

Tom-'' okay but why does your mom wants to kill you so badly?''

Diamond-'' because she wants to be queen and rule the whole universe, her words not mine, and if she does becomes queen then their will be no wolfbloods or humans or any other creature but only vampires, the only reason she went after us is because Ingrid and Wolfie me escape from mom and Vlad and Malik were helping create the beach with the other stuff as well.'' In a while we all got to the class as we took our seats Mr. Jefferies came in and like always sat next to my cute boyfriend, HARRY, even he's name is dreamy.

_**DIAMOND P.O.V**_

I sat at the back next to Bryn ( he was on her left and on her right was the 3 k's)and as Mr. Jefferies turned around to write on the board, I turned to Bryn and I saw he's sad face I just hate seeing him like this.

Me-''Bryn stop it'' He then passed me a big piece of paper that read

Bryn-'' stop what, stop being sad because of our relationship or stop my heart from breaking''

Me-'' Bryn you know that I'm only doing this for your own good, you know that I love you and I can not deal with the fact of hurting you, this morning my jaw hurts and it's throbbing and I can smell even father than before, I DO NOT WANT TO HURT YOU please understand'' I wrote back

Bryn-'' In which way?''

Me-'' what do you mean?''

Bryn-'' in which way you do not want to hurt me?''

Me-'' physical and mentally''

Bryn-'' then why are you hurting me emotionally?''

Me-'' please stop you are making it harder than what it already is, we both know that we still love each other, but I will become just like my mother a manipulator and a killer, I will not take the risk of it'' I write as tears fell onto the page

Bryn-'' but what if I said that I would take any risk just to hold you and kiss you like old times?''

Me-'' I would love that but the risk of it is too dangerous and I just can't especially more on the upcoming event i am so sorry'' he then looked at me and looked away, and through the rest of the day we didn't say a word by lunch time i went to the dark room because I didn't feel well.

_**SHANNON P.O.V**_

During first and second period I was seeing Diamond and Bryn fighting and she had watery eyes but I didn't look that much because they were all the way at the back and I couldn't get caught, if I did I would get a point of and I could not let that happen. I was thinking of Harry all day long about how much I miss his lips and his gorgeous face. During lunch I saw Diamond run to the dark room and when I was going towards her Harry came and stopped in front of me.

Me-'' hey, what's up?'

Harry-'' umm can we talk over their?'' he said pointing at the empty hallway

Me-'' yeah, sure'' I wondered if he was going to kiss me in private, thank god I wore lipstick, no one likes chapped lips

Harry-'' look I really don't know about this'' What did he mean about this I am already have a bad feeling about this '' I think that we should break-up meet other people'' he said fast

Me-'' WHAT, why we had a good healthy 4 months why do you want to do this to me'' I said while tears feel down my face

Harry-'' because I think that the spark we had isn't their anymore and I think we should meet other people'' with that I ran to the dark room remembering that Diamond was their.

Diamond-'' OMG Shan why are you crying?''

Me-'' Harry broke-up with me, just because he thinks that we should meet other people''. When I was done sobbing on the shoulders of Diamond I heard her silently crying too.

Me-'' Diamond why are you crying ?''

Diamond-'' because I broke-up with Bryn''

Me-'' why, you two looked like a good couple?''

Diamond-'' because I am so afraid of what will happen after my transformation, this morning my mouth and hands are throbbing and I can smell stuff twice as far as before. Which is scaring me and can not stop thinking of what will happen if I became just like my mother, my childhood was terrible because of her and I don't want nothing to happen, look this is how terrible it was'' she the put a little button on the floor and pressed it and then Maddy, Jana and Bryn came in and Maddy said that the rest of the boys are playing football. Maddy and Jana both side o me and Diamond and Bryn sat on the floor separately. The presentation (as I refer to it) was very sad, Every time Vlad or Malik would take the blame if she thought that they did something wrong and burn their feet, Diamond would heal them and the boys learned how to fire bend and showed it to Diamond and Ingrid. Diamond and Ingrind she would send them in to a cold place with nothing but a tank top and some very short shorts. during the presentation Diamond sang a song.

**Diamond singing ( fucking perfect by pink)**

Made a wrong turn once or twice,

dug my way out of blood and fire,

Bad decisions that's alright, welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, Misplaced Misunderstood Miss no way it's all good It didn't slow me down,

Mistaking always second guessing, underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever ever feel like your less than fucking perfect

pretty pretty please. if you ever ever feel like your nothing, you're fuckin perfect to me

you're so mean when you talk about yourself you were wrong

Change the voices in you're head make them like you instead

So complicated, look how we are making filled with so much hatred such a tired game

It's enough I've done all I can think of, chased down all my demon I've seen you done the same ( ohh ooooohhh)

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel like you're less than fuckin' perfect

Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing to me

The whole world scared, so I swallow the fear, the only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

so cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard It's a waste of my time

done looking for the critics, 'cos there everywhere

they don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair strange our selves and we do it all the time Why do we do that, why do I do that ( why do I do that ) yeah... oh pretty pretty pretty

Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less than fuckin' perfect

pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're fukin' perfect to meeeeee

pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're nothing you're fukin' perfect to me.

**End of song**

When Diamond finished singing we were all crying and I saw that Bryn was trying to stay strong just like his brother. Diamond put her head over my shoulder this time sobbing, I can't blame her after what I saw and the break-up with Bryn. In a while the bell rang signaling us for 4th period

Me-'' are you coming to class?''

Diamond-'' in a while'' I left looking back as she laid on the couch and Bryn closed the door from the inside

_**DIAMOND P.O.V**_

Bryn had closed the door when Shannon and Maddy oh and Jana had left.

Me-'' shouldn't you be at class by now?'' I said facing the wall angry

Bryn-'' D please look at me please?'' I turned around and he kneeled and lifted my head so I was staring at his chocolate eyes. '' look D I know that you don't want nothing to happen to us but right now I need you to stop crying and relax for a moment'' In 'moment' when I had stopped crying I looked at him. '' look D I know that this will be difficult but lets try this break-up thing and see what happens'' I nodded weakly as tears fell down, he was about to kiss me but left me in my own river of tears. In a while when my eyes weren't red any more, I went to class last period which was 8th period (damn I as out for that long).

Ms. Fitzgerald- why are you late today miss love?''

Me-'' their was some situations, nothing to worry about'' She just nodded. I looked over to the guys and went over to them, then I saw tom checking out a girl named Rosa, she is pretty cute. I said ''look'' pointing at Tom and Shan, Me and Maddy both whistled ( you know that checking out whistle )Tom came over and told us to shut up

Me-'' so how about you make a move, she is single you can ask her out to the valentine's dance this Friday, just go'' he then looked at me

Tom-'' not now it's not a good time''

Me-'' every other moment is a good time I think what you mean is at ' your time ' '' he just nodded a yes and went towards the rest of the boys

Maddy-'' good one'', '' thanks owwwww'' I said holding my mouth.

Shan-'' what's wrong?'' I looked at them '' my jaws hurts, buts it's nothing'' they just nodded. The rest of they day was fine but Jana doesn't seem to know when to stop.


	15. Chapter 15

**Date: February 11, Tuesday **

_**DIAMOND P.O.V**_

I woke by the sound of my alarm, another day of school ( Booooo ) I thought. I then saw something moving under the covers Ahhh oh yeah I forgot that Bryn still sleeps with me weird but he doesn't have a place to stay.

Me-'' hey good morning Bryn''

Bryn-'' good morning D'' he said as he stood up from the bed. He then toke his school uniform and headed towards the bathroom into the hallway. I stood up, did the bed and wet to the bathroom to change, I put on my loose shirt and my pants with my black wedges and a cute gold neckles, a gold ring that is for 3 fingers and some gold bracelets. When I came back Bryn was staring at me.

Me-'' What?''

Bryn-'' your hair ''

Me-'' what's wrong with it?''

Bryn-'' it has red in it'' I rushed to the mirror and saw that I had vampire red highlights. My beautiful black hair with vampire red highlights, if you flip my hair over from bottom to top it's a darker brown from Maddy's hair and it was curly, my bangs were curved back ( no no not a tri color black, brown and red) I screamed inside of my head, once I saw my hair and put on my sweater that had a hood and it was a leather jacket mostly.

Me-'' what am I going to do?'' he just shook his head and I went. I looked around and saw my red looking winter hat. Bryn then toke the lead and passed my bag as he took his ( keep it COOL don't draw attention to yourself since i wont eat I'm heading to the door) as I walked downstairs i tried to keep calm even though inside of my head i'm screaming HELP. Once i entered the kitchen dad was looking at me like if i had 2 heads and 6 eyes.

Me-" hi dad had a nice sleep?"

dad-" good morning and yes, wats with that hat?"

Me-" well my hair is all messed up and i didn't want anybody to see it, so bye i ran outside to catch up with the the rest. once we got to school, Jana had catch up with us. We all took ower separate ways except me and Bryn since ower lockers are close to eachother but i walked very slowly to my locker, once i got to my locker everyone was surrounding me around my locker. When i was unlocking my locker shan took my hat off, i bang my forehead when i heard everyone gasp ( except Bryn he already knew ).i closed my locker and i didn't take anything out of it.

shan-"what happened to your hair, now it's tri-color?"

Me-" i was wondering the same thing 'what happened'?" With that i entered classroom, we all had , i sat in my usual seat ( middle row,back seat ,next to Bryn ), i was very quiet in class, kept on talking, all i heard was bla bla bla bla, clearly he was talking about valentines day and other stuff. I took out my song book and started writing stuff about what was happening in a love life not only mine but every persons love life.i lasted 2 periods writing in my song book without looking up or at anyone. Lunch bell Ron and i saw every one leave but i didn't pay attention until Bryn taped my shoulder, i jumped up and stared at Bryn.

Shannon-" are you okay?" She asks so worried of me

Me-" yeah im fine " i said as i put my books into my bag and walked towards the was vege tuesday so i just grabbed a plate of salad and headed towards the table where everyone was seated at. When i sat down they all stared at me but i was not paying attention to what was happening, i just ate my salad.

**_MADDY P.O.V_**

i was in the luncroom sitting at my usual seat with my Jana.

Shan-" where is tom,Bryn,Rhydian and Jana?"

Me-" well Tom and Rhydian are at a football ( soccer) practice and Bryn went for a run and jana i think she got lost in the way."

Me" whats wring with you?" I said looking at D ( diamond)

D-" three words im feeling lost" when she said that Rhydian came in cafetria and walked toward me and kissed me lightly ( i was melting inside ) then he sat down

R-" how can you guys eat that or even sit around all of this vege stuff?" I giggled a bit a this

Me-" okay what is wrong with you guys, this is so depressing, tell me what is going?"

D/shan-" breackups are hard!"

Me-" oh my gosh, why didn't you guys tell me ?"

D-" we thought that we didn't want to put any more worries or pressure, since your still adjusting to the whole queen thing" i then saw Jana coming in sniffing the air

Me-"great shes here"i whispered to the guys. Jana ran up to Rhydian and sat on his lap and pretended like i wasn't here

Jana-" hi Rhydian, i was looking for you"

R-" can you please get of me?" She stood up and blocked my veiw

Jana-" so i was thinking that if you wanted to be my date for the dance this thursday, i wont be taking tickits at the table like last time, so what do you say?"

R-" i wont go and i wont be your date?"

Jana-" oh please Rhydian come with me?"

D-" your a Bitch"

Jana-" what did you just say?"

D-" i said that your a bitch"

Jana-" nobody calls me names you.." i interrupted her i had enough of her mouth yapping

Me-" you're right Jana you shouldn't be called a bitch, because you are a person, a person who never backs off, never gets the fuck away, an insane,lunatic whore." Then she bounced on me and scratched my face

D-" nobody hits my sister, you have to go through me first" then jana bounced on D but D kicked her of and punched her in the face and we all heard a 'crack' sound, Jana then fell on the floor no movement came from her

shan-" what did you do?"

d-" dont worry she is unconcious... fine i'll wake her up" she then walked to Jana and smaked her and we all heard that and when we all could see the mark of Diamond hand on hand on her face when she ran outside. for the rest of the day she sat at the back, very quitly it showed her not to mess with me and friends AND pack ever again.


End file.
